A Promise Kept
by Asuki
Summary: When promises go wrong, secrets will be spilled and lifes will be changed. Warning: the consequences can get ugly... [KaiRei]
1. The legend

**Title:** A Promise Kept  
  
**Authoress:** Asuki  
  
**Rating:** PG-13   
  
**Warnings:** Can't think of any yet  
  
**Summary: **When promises go wrong, secrets will be spilled and the consequences can get ugly... [KaiRei]  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I simply borrow them from time to time for a bit of fun and return them relatively unharmed.  
  
**Status: **Unrevised  
  
Enjoy, if possible.

==========

**Chapter 1:  
The Legend  
**  
A very long time ago when the world was engulfed in absolute darkness... There came four flashes of light that brought peace to the earth. Legend has it that those four flashes were imbued with power of the four Holy Beings. They were the Blue Dragon of the East, the Red Phoenix of the South, the White Tiger of the West and finally, the Black Tortoise of the North. The people of earth have made many attempts in search for these so called Holy Beings, but no one has found anything till now.   
  
The powers of these beings are hidden within four objects, awaiting for the 4 destined warriors to become their masters. It is also said that, if the four objects all combine their powers, there would be a tremendous amount of energy released. However if in the hands of evil, these legendary powers can and will become powerful destructive tools, with more power to destroy the earth itself...

==========

3 months ago...  
Shantung Province, China.  
  
A black four-wheel-drive made its way across the jagged mountain ranges of mainland China, it was a place of isolation and peacefulness, the fair sky was pure azure, clear and still, not a speck of cloud to be seen anywhere. The breathtaking scenery gave off an aura of calm and peace, and the spectacular mountain formations extended beyond the far horizons. Besides the chorus of birds, the only disruption of noise was the constant rattling of the vehicle.   
  
Inside the vehicle were the 5 Bladebreakers and their team manager Mr. Dickenson.   
  
"Mr. Dickenson, you coulda warned us, you never said anything about riding this junk heap!" Tyson complained, being his usual impatience self. He jumped up and down, nearly hitting the roof of the car during the process.  
  
"Well I didn't recall you ever asking, or I could have arranged something else, just take this as a little adventure."  
  
"But isn't it fun that we get to travel together?" Kenny opined, having not being able to use Dizzy at this state.  
  
"Yeah, this is totally cool!" came a cheery tone which was easily identified as Max's.  
  
"That's true... But why does he have to come along?" Tyson motioned towards Kai.  
  
At the back corner of the vehicle sat Kai, arms crossed and contemplating, trying to seek isolation from the rest of his team mates. While upon hearing Tyson's comment, the level headed phoenix raised an eyebrow and shot an intense glare to the speaker, speaking of intimidation in a get-lost-or-else manner. He then spoke casually in a monotone voice, seemingly bored and tired of the immaturity that was displayed by his fellow comrades.  
  
"The only reason I am here is because of Mr. Dickenson, I, personally have no intensions of being with _you_ lot."  
  
"Heh... I see..."  
  
"Hn."  
  
It wasn't another 15 minutes until the vehicle finally halted, and its occupants climbed out to their destination.  
  
"Well boys, there's something I wanted you to see before you leave for the Asian Tournament, I thought this might give you an insight about your Bitbeasts and hopefully you will understand more about them." The manager directed while he lead the now very confused boys to a nearby location.  
  
The 6 visitors have now set foot on an excavation site, the ground was at least 5 different levels, and numerous objects and ancient diggings were clearly seen everywhere.  
  
"This is the very site that Tyson's father and his team have been working on." The manager explained.  
  
"Whoa, this is too cool man, Dad must be around here somewhere!" Tyson exclaimed while started looking around the site.  
  
"So, is Tyson's daddy around here?" Azure orbs darted around, trying to spot any person that remotely looked like his buddy's father.  
  
"Actually, he's left for another excavation trip." The manager answered the boys' queries.  
  
While the younger boys explored the fascinating site, Rei surveyed the site, being the observant one. There was something about this place that seemed familiar, like he had been here before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. Kenny on the other hand, was furiously typing something which Rei could only presumed to be data into his laptop.  
  
"Hey Mr. Dickenson, this place is cool, but what does it have to do with us?" Tyson questioned, still panting after chasing Max all around the excavation site.  
  
"This, is where it all started." Their manager replied.  
  
"What all started?" Tyson asked, getting more confused than he already was by the unusual reply.  
  
" Tyson, when will your thick head realize? This, is where the legendary beasts were born." Kai's cold voice scolded, apparently growing annoyed of his fellow comrade's stupidity.  
  
"Born here... what?"   
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" Max jumped up and down with excitement as he pointed to the ground.  
  
His fellow team mates directed their attention to where Max was pointing, and there, right under their feet...  
  
in the middle of the excavation site, an enormous plate with markings spread out all the way and disappearing into the rocks surrounding it. It was like a huge pattern on the desolate floor and on it were countless inscriptions in ancient Chinese calligraphy. And in the centre of this plate, a yin-yang symbol was clearly encrypted, the size was unimaginable, as to the tool which left the markings. Surrounding the round symbol was another carved shape, this time a hexagon, and on the railing of the hexagon were thousands of symbols and characters, also in ancient Chinese. The encryption surrounded the yin-yang symbol, almost like a charm. And there was more, parallel to four sides of the hexagon, there were lines running in every direction, and you could only presumed that it resembles a drawing of some sort. The observers could only stare at the sight, truly amazed by what they now witnessed.   
  
"Wow! This is awesome, look at the size of it!" Tyson exclaimed, while running around looking at the carvings.  
  
"If my calculations are right, then the approximate size of this plate is more than one hectare!" Kenny stated.  
  
"You might want to have a look at this, boys." Mr. Dickenson said while handing over a photo to Max.  
  
The 5 Bladebreakers crowded around Max to gain a glimpse at the photo. It was a photo of the entire plate, only it was the right size for them to look at, not the original size.  
  
"This is an aerial photo of the excavation site right Mr. Dickenson?" Tyson stated the obvious.   
  
"Right you are Tyson, this was taken 2000m above ground level." The manger replied.  
  
"Look at that in the middle, isn't that the same symbol as the one of Rei's bandana?" Max questioned while looking up and down from Rei to the photo.  
  
"Yeah, it's the yin-yang symbol, it signifies balance and harmony." Rei told his friend.  
  
(In Chinese tradition, yin and yang were the source of all natural things. Yang symbolises the light, hot and active forces of the male. Yin represents dark, cold and passive female forces. Together, they ensure harmony and balance in the universe.)  
  
"Everyone, look at these markings, they look like some kind of drawing, and they look familiar too, like some kind of animals..." Tyson directed the team's attention back to the photo.  
  
"You're right Tyson! They look like... like..." Max spoke, unable to pinpoint the markings.  
  
"Our Bitbeasts." Kai finished the sentence for him.  
  
"That's it Kai! Look! There's Dragoon, next to it is Draciel, and then that's Driger, and Dranzer!" Max yelled out in surprise.  
  
It was true. Even though the photo could just barely show the shape of the markings, it was still clear that they were meant to be the four legendary Holy Bitbeasts. It was unmistakable, the Blue Dragon, Black tortoise, White Tiger and the Red Phoenix.  
  
"The four Bitbeasts, _our_ Bitbeasts..." Rei remarked in awe.  
  
"Dragoon and Driger's cores were excavated from this very site." Explained the team manager, "my guess is that Kai's and Max's cores came from here as well... This site, has been waiting...  
  
for the arrival of the four chosen warriors!  
  
"Then according to the legend, we should receive infinite amount of power!" Rei stated questioning.   
  
"Is this true, Mr. Dickenson?"   
  
" Yes actually, the doorway to that power has been unsealed!" Mr. Dickenson replied, "If you remember, that day back at the Regional Japanese Championships, all 4 of the Bitbeasts' powers were unleashed. And according to the legend, when the 4 flashes of sacred light coincide, a boundless stream of energy would be produced... that energy would gather in the sky and explode, dispersing its rays to all four corners of the world... and that's exactly what has happened!"  
  
"You mean our powers are divided again? Man..." Tyson sighed.   
  
"You mean...?" Max bubbled.  
  
"Yes." Their manager continued, "Just like the 4 of you, the legendary power has awakened the spirit of every Beyblade in every corner of the world! Including those Beyblades that are stronger than yours! _That_, is the true power of the legend."   
  
"Wow! That means we'll get worthy opponents from all over the world! Wouldn't that be super!" Tyson shaked Kenny enthusiastically while Max and Rei sweatdropped, and Kai, he just stood there without a word.   
  
"Only a moron like you would be happy." Kai's cold voice came out of the blue.  
  
"Don't tell me you guys aren't the least bit excited!?" Tyson was becoming frustrated now by Kai's words.  
  
"Tyson, we're talking Beybladers from around the world!" Max tried to calm his fired up friend.  
  
"The best Beybladers out there!" Rei added.  
  
"And I... I will be battling them all!!" Tyson's excitement was clearly inevitable.  
  
"Hn."   
  
Unknown to the rest of the Bladebreakers, their manager were having quite some thoughts.  
  
(_This are definitely about to get interesting. These four young bladers with entirely different personalities. Tyson is the strong will and spirited one, Max is the cheery and optimistic one, Rei is determined and observant, while Kai, has the experience that will prove useful and lead this team to victory. This is going to be a real eye-opener, yes indeed_.)

==========

(_That was when I started to know more about my team mates._) Rei mused while lounging around in the room he shared with his captain, in the hotel that Mr. Dickenson rented them. It was late afternoon and his fellow team mates and friends were no where to be seen. They had the day off, since the American Tournament was finished. He knew that Tyson and Max went out to buy something, and Kenny probably tagged along with them... but where's Kai? He never told us where he would go all day long, and he definitely doesn't want us along with him.   
  
(_He's probably somewhere, training on his own, like he always does._) Rei thought (_Why can't he just accept us for who we are, his friends? Well maybe not Tyson, but at least me. It's not like we are really that bad, like he says, and I'm sure if he let us help him, just open up a bit, then we could become great friends._) He still remembered the first time he witnessed Kai's 'individuality'.

--- _Flashback_ ---  
  
"You mean that if _I_ win all my battles, I still need _them_ to win in order to advance!?" Kai remarked, sarcasm dripping his voice.  
  
"Yes Kai, that's how a team works." Mr. Dickenson replied calmly, "There is no _I_ in team."   
  
"Then there's no Kai in team either." His cold voice echoed around the room and sent shivers tumbling down.   
  
With that display of actions, the Bladebreakers' captain left.

==========

The sound of the door being open followed by 3 excited voices brought Rei out of his little contemplation. He knew precisely the only ones who could make that much of a racket were Tyson, Max & Kenny, Rei also suspected that his team mates weren't the only ones back, surely they would bring bags of well... who knows what back. Rei chuckled at his own thought while he let his mind drift away once more.  
  
(_Hey, he just needs a bit of time, that's all_)   
  
With one backwards glance at the room they shared, Rei walked out to greet his fellow comrades and to see what they have brought back. On the way, the raven haired boy made a silence promise to himself.

**tbc...**

==========

A/N: Please review, I crave your comments.  



	2. It's a promise

**Title:** A Promise Kept  
  
**Authoress:** Asuki  
  
**Rating:** PG-13   
  
**Warnings:** See chapter one   
  
**Summary: **See chapter one  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I simply borrow them from time to time for a bit of fun and return them relatively unharmed.  
  
**Status: **Unrevised  
  
Enjoy, if possible.

==========

**Chapter 2:  
It's a promise  
**  
The gleaming sun slowly sank far below the horizon, reflecting a rich warm and red glow upon the whole city. Among the busy traffic and people hurrying to get back to their families and homes, a young man strolled through the pathways in a slow and casual manner, contrast to the frantic world surrounding him. No body looked at him as they passed, no one probably ever noticed that the boy was there, but he was.   
  
A summer breeze came striding in, playing with the boy's two-toned hair and ruffled through the soft strands. Yet the boy never noticed, he was in a deep stance, registered in his own thoughts, as if contemplating about something of great importance. Clutched tightly in his right hand was a magnificent azure beyblade, scarlet patches graced the top, and sparkled under the last of the sun's rays. To top it off, at the centre of the blade was a scarlet bit-chip that matched the colours of the beyblade, there sat a beautiful red phoenix, glowing as in response to its master's thoughts.   
  
Half an hour of aimless walking passed, and another half. By now the sun had far gone and darkness draped over the still sky. There were no stars, but a couple of sparks in the distance, or maybe it was just the clouds that had enveloped them, hiding them in the shadows. Yet the moon was clearly noticeable, its slightly crescent form stood out conspicuously in the mysterious night.   
  
The boy kept walking, but the temperature was dropping, he wasn't going to be stopped by something like that but he knew that now was probably a good time to return to the hotel, before the others started worrying about him, namely a certain Chinese blader. He picked up his pace, actually making an effort to arrive at his destination sooner, while he plunged back into his contemplations. It was confusing, no matter how hard he had tried to be emotionless and act like he didn't care about anything, or anyone around his fellow comrades, they still tried to befriend him. Why are they so god damn naïve!? He had put up a wall, blocking them out, and concealed his feelings in a rather stolid and impassive manner, thinking that would keep them out.   
  
But maybe it wasn't going to be long until his seemingly ice cold exterior wear off, revealing the true Kai behind all the masks. Indeed it would only be a matter of time.

======== 

Rei walked out of the room he shared with his stoic captain to greet the returning trio from their 'one day shopping spree'. As the raven haired boy enters the kitchen, he was greeted with the sight, bagfuls of… well stuff. It seems that his friends decided to take advantage of their spare time to grab as much as they can, well mainly Tyson.  
  
His amber pupils darted around to find the responsible ones for all that… junk. And there, beyond the mounts of plastic bags, there was a distinctive blond patch, which could only belong to the boy who was basically the eternal optimism on the team, Max. Rei didn't bother to look for Tyson any longer, he knew that those two were practically inseparable, their friendship was strong and brotherly. He decided to see what mischief they were up to, knowing that putting Max and Tyson in the kitchen wasn't the best idea.   
  
"Hey dude, whatcha been up to Rei?" Tyson was the first to notice Rei's presence.   
  
"Nothing much, just been lazing about."  
  
"Wanna join us? We've got some left overs from the restaurant and I don't think Tyson has had enough yet." The blonde boy suggested.   
  
"Err… no thanks… I'm not exactly hungry," Rei didn't have anything for dinner but the thought of watching Tyson eat can make anyone lose their appetite.   
  
"Well then, have you seen Mr. Sunshine?" Max questioned. Tyson snorted at his buddy's remark.   
  
"If you mean Kai, then no." Rei responded.   
  
"I wonder where he is, it is getting late…" Max opined, concern showing in his tone.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm sure he can take care of himself, he did spend most of his life alone anyways. Besides, I bet he's somewhere practicing on his own," Tyson reminded.   
  
"Yeah, you're right Tyson." Rei stated, " I think I'm gonna take a shower and go to bed, I am rather tired, I'll see ya guys tomorrow."   
  
"Night Rei," both boys replied.

==========

Having grabbed a simple t-shirt and some sweatpants, the tiger slipped into the bathroom. Freeing himself from his usual clothing, Rei turned on the water taps and stepped in for a warm and deserving shower. There he could be in peace and comfort, just getting away from the everyday reality, not to mention a time to think over things when you need the privacy and space.   
  
Water glistened over his slightly tanned skin, running over every inch of his body, splattering on his back and bouncing on his shoulder, it was a feeling like no other. Rei grouped his long, raven hair with his hands and let the warm flowing water gently wash and clean it.   
  
After about 30 minutes of relaxation in the shower, Rei found his fingers getting crinkled and decided it was about time he got out. After drying off his body and putting on his night clothes Rei started the unimaginably long task of drying his hair.   
  
Deciding that he would be better off letting it dry naturally, Rei walked out from the heavily steamed bathroom. It was summer yet his skin shivered and tingled as it made its first contact with the air in the hotel room. Rei glanced over to the alarm clock that sat on the bedside table, it read 22:47. He should be getting some rest since they would probably be practicing all day long tomorrow, since we had today off, but Rei was in no mood to sleep until his captain come back.   
  
(_I wonder where he could be, it sure is getting late. I know, I can sit out in the balcony and wait for Kai! That way my hair will dry quicker too._)   
  
Positive about what he was going to do, Rei stepped out into the warm summer air and sat down in a recliner that situated on the balcony. He stared into the dark majestic sky and started to drift into his own pool of thoughts.   
  
(_Lets see now, nearly all the times we stayed at hotels during our tournaments, I shared a room with Kai. We don't really talk much but hey at least he's not always shouting at me… hmm, maybe I rather have him at least say something, anything. I guess the poor guy isn't very comfortable about this whole team and friendship thing. For as long as I knew him, he has always been cold and distant to us, and he never needed any aid from us. He was strong and powerful, almost like the perfect warrior.   
  
Tyson has always tried to include him in the team, no matter how much those two seemed to hate each other, heh. Max must have tried at least 100 times to get Kai to smile, but of course, he never cracked.   
  
And I, I also tried to befriend him, but I was merely rejected countless times by his icy attitude, as if he doesn't even care. But I know that he does care for us, all of us, more than he lets on. He just prefers not to show it on that impassive mask he puts on. I would really like to be the one to get to know him better, and I understand that it wasn't going to be easy on him either. I would take it one step at a time, slowly. He'll learn to trust me one day…   
  
I will be the one to take that mask of yours down Kai, just wait and see…_)   
  
The night was ominously still and dark, and the tiger was just as lost in his own thoughts. So much so that he didn't even notice that the door to the hotel suite opened and closed, or the door to his room. A figure walked slowly into the room, not wanting to disturb the person that he thought would be asleep by now, but there was nobody in the room, the large double bed stood in the middle, its covers were as neat and spotless as he had left them this morning. Knowing the only other place where his comrade could be was the balcony, the figure stepped out into the humid summer air once more and surveyed the site.  
  
Crimson orbs darted around and landed on a large raven bundle sitting comfortably in the recliner. The wind picked up and ruffled through the boys long raven strands, and across his soft features, then a small gust came in and waved strands of hair dancing in the air, Kai thought he looked so peaceful, but he pushed the thought soon enough. The other boy didn't seem to take notice of anything happening around him, apparently still in a deep stance. His amber eyes gazed into the city below and neon lights reflected off occasionally. Knowing the boy was probably not yet aware of his attendance, the figure decided to let the other boy acknowledge his presence.   
  
"Rei." He called out.   
  
Nothing.   
  
"Rei." A little bit louder this time.   
  
Still no response.   
  
Deciding not to shout, not that he cared what time it was, but he didn't want to disturb the other youth. The figure placed a hand on the sitting boy's shoulder. That seemed to have worked for Rei had slightly leaped back a bit, quite startled at the sudden interruption, not really sure who it was.   
  
"Hey!" Rei snapped at the intruder without a thought.   
  
"Rei what are you doing at this time of the night, sitting out in the balcony?" Kai questioned in his accustomed impassive accent.   
  
"Kai!"   
  
"You shouldn't be out here, go inside and get some sleep now, you'll need it for tomorrow's practice." He ignored Rei's outburst.   
  
"Sorry, I was planning to wait for you but I guess I kind of zoned out and lost track of time…" Rei explained to his captain still masked in solitude.   
  
"There's no need to wait for me, now get some rest before the night is over."   
  
"Okay. But where were you? I was starting to get worried." Rei pushed his luck and questioned.   
  
"That's none of your business, and I don't need you to be worried about me." Kai's icy tone would surely send shivers down anyone's spine, but Rei wasn't about to give up.   
  
"But I do care! We all do Kai." Rei persisted.   
  
"I am not about to argue with you, but if you are not prepared to come in then you can stay out here all night, it's your choice." Kai retorted.   
  
Rei decided that he wanted to wake in one piece tomorrow. And he was tired, plus sleeping out in the balcony did not sound very inviting. Rei sauntered past Kai and back into the bedroom.   
  
"Just let us help you Kai, please." Rei muttered almost inaudibly, however it was still loud enough for the phoenix's ears to pick up.   
  
"Hn."   
  
Kai followed his comrade and closed the door behind him, the bedroom immediately became silenced without the minute noises that emitted from outside. Back inside, Rei quickly climbed into the bed seeking some well needed rest, pulling the covers on top of himself and curdled into it, leaving the other half of the bed empty, unintentionally.   
  
"Rei, are you going to hog up all of the covers?" Kai asked rather sarcastically.   
  
"Oh! Sorry Kai, I didn't mean to…" Rei mumbled, feeling considerably stupid. He then proceeded to 'roll' across over to Kai's side and thrown some of the covers on top of his captain. Kai noted his behaviour but took the covers nevertheless, immediately feeling a warm heat pour over him. He could not tell whether it was the cover or Rei, the raven haired boy was so close to him right now and he could practically feel the heat that radiated off him.   
  
Rei on the other side, didn't seem to notice the rather strange position he was in now, but he did sense Kai's body heat. A wave of drowsiness hit him and Rei curled up tightly under the sheets and distinctive purring noises emitted from the boy. Not really noticing he was more like snuggling into Kai than the mattress or covers, Rei managed to utter two words before sleep finally claiming him.   
  
"Goodnight Kai." Rei mumbled.   
  
"Night." Kai grunted back, not knowing why he even bothered.   
  
An oblivious small grin spread over Rei's features before he fell into darkness.   
  
Kai however, did not go to sleep just yet, he tucked his arms behind his head, and while doing so he brushed Rei's long raven hair that was now all over the bed, and him. He slowly moved it away, feeling its softness and smoothness as the silky strands glided away from his fingers.   
  
(_Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on them, but I am their captain._)   
  
Sighing deeply, Kai stared at the ceiling, his mind blank, and it wasn't long either before the boy too, slipped into darkness. 

**tbc...**

==========

A/N: Please review, I crave your comments.  



	3. There's no turning back

**Title:** A Promise Kept  
  
**Authoress:** Asuki  
  
**Rating:** PG-13   
  
**Warnings:** See chapter one   
  
**Summary: **See chapter one  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I simply borrow them from time to time for a bit of fun and return them relatively unharmed.  
  
**Status: **Unrevised  
  
Enjoy, if possible.

==========

**Chapter 3:  
There's no turning back  
**  
The morning sun ascended high up in the sky and spread her rays down onto the earth, signalling the start of another new day. The city of Kyoto was by now hectic and dynamic, as people went off to their offices in all directions, causing heavy traffic jams. However on the 15th floor of a hotel that situated on the busy streets of the central city, an adolescent boy with lengthy raven hair slept on, peacefully. With every breath he took, the soft tresses on his cheekbones rose and fell to the rhythmic breathing of the boy, while messy strands sprawled over the bed and around him. The sun continued to infiltrated its rays through the closed curtain, determined to awaken the resting boy.  
  
Rei had felt the bright waves of light cascade over him, waking him up considerably. He stirred, not really wanting to get up, then yawned as he stretched his arms up, soon his arms collapsed on top of himself again and the young boy started to purr sleepily again. He was definitely not a morning person, and that was not under the influence of Tyson, although he may not have been entirely truthful about his own judgement. Why would anyone want to leave the warm, comfortable bed? Food? Maybe. Training? Nah. Then back to sleep it is.  
  
Speaking of training... Holy cow! Rei shot up from the bed immediately at the thought of those words, like he had just been shot by an electric current.  
  
" We've got training today, Kai's going to make us practice all day," Rei mumbled to himself as he slowly slipped into further consciousness. " At least he's not up yet, or else that means I'm seriously late, and he's not gonna be happy about that..." speaking of Kai, I better wake him up now, the sun is up after all.  
  
Rei directed his glance sideways, ready to be welcomed by his captain's sleeping form, only to find...  
  
AN EMPTY SPACE!?!?  
  
NO KAI!?!?  
  
OH NO!!!  
  
(_Why didn't he wake me up!? I hope training hasn't started yet, I'm not going to do extra work. Oh man... I'm dead meat if I don't hurry up..._) Thoughts shot through Rei's head like frantic bullets. He placed his hand on the bed where Kai slept, trying to find out how long exactly the captain has left. (_Not good, the sheets are cold, he must have been up for a while._) Rei then fell silent, as if concentrating hard trying to detect any indication of noise. (_there's no sound from the bathroom either, so he must be downstairs already._)  
  
Rei swinged his legs down the side of the bed and immediately leaped off, and was now completely awake. While he grabbed his usual attire with one hand, he snatched his head band and hair wrap that lay on the bed-side table with another. He didn't have time to see if he left anything out, all that on his mind was to get dressed and ready as quickly as possible, and without getting Kai mad. (_Oh this is going to be easy..._)  
  
"Bathroom..." Rei mumbled under his breath.  
  
He glanced backwards at the alarm clock that sat on Kai's bed-side table, it read 8:27. (_not too late, but I really ought to hurry up._) Rei hurriedly headed off for the bathroom, he made a sharp turn around the corner (suppose it's a "L" shaped room) and was about to take another step and all of a sudden...  
  
THUD.  
  
"Ouch... my head feels dizzy man," Rei now sat rather ungracefully on his bottom while his belongings were scattered all around him. It was lucky the hotel carpets were soft, or he was going to get more just than a dizzy head. Rei brought his hand up and massaged his forehead gently to relief the slight wincing pain that emitted, while he raised his head up to find out who he had bumped into. Expecting to see either Tyson, Max or Kenny to wake him up, Rei was startled when his orbs met a stoic expression and two tones of blue.   
  
"Kai!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
Kai stood before Rei and was now observing the fallen tiger below him. He obviously was not affected by that little knock but he fixed his gaze on Rei. It didn't show anger or amusement, in fact, it was just an emotionless, impassive gaze that Rei had become familiar with already.  
  
"I'm sorry Kai, I was just about to go to the bathroom," Rei explained, still massaging his forehead slightly, still sitting on the ground. He too observed at his captain, Kai had obviously just came out of the bathroom, his hair was slightly damped but it was still in its distinctive shape. A couple of fallen bangs framed his cheekbones and outlined his face precisely, which was pale and looked very soft without those accustomed azure triangles that brought intimidation and distance upon the stoic captain.  
  
(_WHOA! Kai sure looks.. different.. without them.._) Rei mused.  
  
Rei got that right. It was the first time he had seen Kai without his face paint, and he wasn't sure what to make of it. He was so use to them already, the compulsion, the impassiveness. And now seeing him like this, it's like he has let his guard off, no longer the distance and emotionless person, but just a normal teenage boy searching for acceptance, and friends. Sure he still looks the same, but there was just something different about him, and Rei liked this Kai better, like it would be easier to befriend him.  
  
"You should just not wear that silly-face-paint of yours Kai, I like it better like this," Rei voiced aloud his thoughts in a very childish manner, then instantly clapped his hands on his mouth, knowing what he had just said.  
  
"Hn."  
  
(_Phew.. he took that well.._) Rei thought while he interpreted Kai's 'hn' as I don't care or whatever and continued to observe his captain. Rei's gaze travelled down and was instantly met by Kai's well muscled torso. He could clearly see Kai's muscled arm, water droplets trickled off his hair and bounced on his broad shoulders, a small tower also draped over his right shoulder. Kai didn't have his normal lose-fitting washpants on, instead he wore a pair of totally black denim jeans that wasn't tight but still hugged on Kai's legs pretty much, leaving not much to the imagination.   
  
(_I see somebody's been working out, nice jeans too._) Rei mused to himself, still quite startled at the state he saw Kai in.  
  
"I see you've decided to wake up." Kai broke the silence.  
  
Noticing that he was still staring at Kai, Rei quickly diverted his gaze and a slight tint of red crept over his cheeks. (_Why am I blushing? It's not like I haven't seen a boy like this before, but I gotta say he does look attractive._) Rei lifted himself off the ground and started to gather his fallen belongings.  
  
"You done right?" Rei asked politely, motioning to the bathroom after picking up his clothing.  
  
Kai merely walked off with a simple "Hn."  
  
Rei took that as a 'yes' and proceeded to the bathroom to wash and get ready for the day. Meanwhile Kai strolled into the room, plopped down on to the large bed and started rummaging the towel thoroughly through his hair in an attempt to dry it quickly. (_Damn! How does Rei dry his hair after he washes it?_) Fed up, Kai ruffled his hair with the towel one last time before he tossed it onto the bed-side table, he'll have to put it back later since Rei occupied the bathroom. He then stood up and started to make the bed. Kai folded the covers neatly and placed them at the end of the bed, he also smoothed the sheets and they now laid on the bed, not a trace of crinkle, in-place and nicely tucked in under the mattress. After that Kai rummaged through his sports bag and soon drew out a black tank top, his usual.  
  
By the time Rei came out from the bathroom all dressed up and ready for the day, Kai was sitting in a comfortable looking recliner and was holding Dranzer close to his eyes, observing it intimately. He didn't even pay any notice as Rei sauntered past him to place his clothes back in his bag and take out the customary arm wrapping.  
  
"You know you can always get Kenny to help you if you want to modify Dranzer," Rei commented while he started to encircle his forearm with the wrappings.  
  
"I am perfectly capable of doing it myself," the slate haired boy responded coolly and continued to observe Dranzer in close range, not even looking up at the person he was speaking to.  
  
"Okay, if you say so. Oh and when is training gonna start?" the younger of the two continued to ask, disappointment clearly showed through his voice.  
  
This time Kai stood up, and proceeded to walk towards the door, however he stopped halfway.  
  
"Training will start in 20 minutes, I will go and set up some metal posts for training now, so you should get some breakfast." the captain spoke impassively, then started to walk again. He stopped when he reached the door, and spoke again while turning the doorknob.  
  
"But if I were you I'd skip breakfast, watching Tyson 'eat' can and will reduce anyone's appetite." With those words, Kai left the bedroom leaving Rei to finish wrapping his forearm on his own.  
  
(_Did I just hear Kai crack a joke?_)  
  
Rei tightened the grip on the bandages, then proceeded to knotted it before he too, left the bedroom.

========

"Tyson! When would you start listening to me! You can't just go head on for an attack when you battle!" Kenny shouted exasperatedly behind Dizzy, while typing at the same time.  
  
"Well what am I suppose to do? Hide around like a girl? You know I'm only good at attacking Kenny!" Tyson replied impatiently while he launched Dragoon once more towards the metal posts.  
  
"No, that's not what I mean Tyson. All I'm saying is that you need to raise your attack levels and your defence levels at the same time!"  
  
"Dragoon! Let's knock down that post and show' em what we're made of!" Tyson urged his bitbeast. The white blade maneuvered around the metal post for a short time before it charged towards it for a head on collision. A loud bang was heard but Dragoon was simply knocked back and the post did not budge at all. ( The posts are about one metre tall, not like those very tall ones.)  
  
"Tyson!"  
  
"Let me handle this," Kai stepped in front of Kenny and pulled out his launcher simultaneously. He raised his arms above his head, ready to launch.  
  
"If you think you're defences are so good, then let's see you defend against this!" the slate haired boy lowered his arms then launch his beyblade fiercely, letting Dranzer revolve at high speed. Kai then had the azure blade skirt around a couple of metal posts he set up, in a display of speed and power, before headed for the other white blade not far ahead.  
  
Tyson had Dragoon attacking a second time, unwilling to surrender to the metal post. After the first collision, the while blade bounced back a couple of inches then wobbled somewhat unsteadily, but upon hearing his master's voice so full of determination, Dragoon had managed to maintain control and headed for the target once more.  
  
"Dranzer, attack." Kai said almost lazily while he crossing his arms. Instantly, the azure blade sped up and was now heading for the exact metal post that Dragoon was headed. Both blades were getting closer and closer by the second, and it would only be a matter of time before they both collide with the post, perhaps even simultaneously. Everyone now directed their attention upon the two blades, spinning closer to their destination.  
  
"Now!" Kai's voice came moments before both blades hit the post, and instantaneously Dranzer altered its spin direction, twirled left and charged again, this time at the white beyblade. What came next was a surprise to everyone, one moment Dragoon and Dranzer were both headed for the post, then the next second Dragoon was lying on the ground some ten feet away, immobile. Its owner stood, his mouth formed the shape of an 'O' but not a sound was heard, Tyson was speechless.  
  
"Dragoon!" the boy suddenly yelled, regaining his composition. He ran over promptly and picked up his blade to check for any damages.  
  
"What was that for Kai?!" Tyson asked, indignation vaguely amid his tone.  
  
"You needed someone to show you that you lack a proper defence, now go and listen to what Kenny has to say, then you can practice with Max, seeing he has a better defence, and hopefully you'll get the point." Kai scolded.  
  
"Who said I lack in defence, you just caught me off guard, that's all!" Tyson, being the ever so stubborn one, was not going to give in that easily to Kai's lecture.  
  
"We cannot afford to let an opponent catch you off guard, once in the stadium, you only have one chance." Kai continued, his voice relatively cold.  
  
"Kai does have a point Tyson." Draciel's owner chirped in.  
  
"Max is right, you should start listening up more often." the white tiger added.  
  
"All of us, especially you, have to be in top form for our upcoming tournament." Kenny opined, " Oh and I almost forgot, Dizzy & I designed a new launcher for Dragoon, it will add more velocity to your spin when combined with your wrist movements." the small boy reached in his bag and drew out a brand new launcher.  
  
"Cool man! With your help Kenny I'll become the best in no time!" Tyson exclaimed while he grabbed hold of his new launcher.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Come on Kai! You know how good we are!" the energetic boy continued.  
  
"Just don't come crawling back after your first defeat." Kai retorted, his tone remained impassive.  
  
"Oy oy, captain! Whatever you say!" Tyson burst out and pretended to salute, his actions had the rest of the team in fists of laughter, all except for Kai of course. " So can we take a break and have lunch now? I honestly don't think my stomach can take this any longer."  
  
"Hn. You have an hour before training resumes, and don't say I didn't warn you, there will be no more breaks until dinner." Kai addressed his team mates in a monotone voice, he then turned around and started to walk off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh right! Come on Max!" Tyson shouted while pulling his buddy back into the hotel room. Kenny followed, clutching Dizzy tightly under his arm.  
  
Only the observant tiger noticed that their captain was heading elsewhere...

========

Midday in Kyoto was tranquil and silent, if you ignore all the artificial noise of the lively city that is. Few people thought about this once a place of natural exquisiteness and wonders, has now become a frenzied location full of towering structures, numerous vehicles and countless other man-made constructions. Nevertheless, most people nowadays no longer appreciate nature's wonders, they themselves far too busy indulged in their own little egocentric and dismal world. The trees were still green, the sky remained blue, yet the aura of the place would never be the same.  
  
Amid the chaotic city streets, a slate-haired boy hurried past crowds, automobiles and buildings, eager to arrive at his destination. He needed to find a place amongst this busy location where he could acquire peace and serenity, escape from the reality for just a brief second. Kai never liked hectic places, he was so familiar with isolation and seclusion, being the lone wolf. But there was a difference, a quite place in Kyoto was also a serene one, unlike the place where Kai grew up. There was not a moment of peace, none at all.  
  
There was only loneliness, solitude.

--- _Flashback_ ---

"Keep on running! You must obtain strength, and you shall have no weakness!" a voice harsh and ruthless echoed.  
  
They had been running for an extremely long time now, none of the boys knew why, nor did Kai. They would do as they were instructed, or else they would be punished. Kai knew that very well, therefore he obeyed.  
  
"You! Over there! Get up and run, now!" their instructor spoke at a brunette who has fallen on his knees, not being able to keep up with the harsh training physically anymore. The boy was panting hard and sweating bullets, it was obvious that he was dehydrated and exhausted, but the instructor didn't care. No body ever did.  
  
Seeing as the boy didn't obey his commands and get up, the instructor walk over the boy, he then proceeded to give him a kick in the stomach, yelling at him in the meantime.  
  
"You weakling! Get up now! Don't you hear me? GET UP!" the voice showed no mercy or sympathy.  
  
"I... I... can't... too... tired..." the boy managed to utter those words, his breathing rapid and hasty.  
  
"Then you don't deserve to stay here!" the man spoke cruelty, then clapped his hands twice. Instantly, two men dressed in black suits appeared out of nowhere, the other boys could only presume that they were guards. They approached the fallen boy and lifted him up by his arms, then started to walk in the opposite direction. The brunette's attempts to free himself were utterly futile, he could only let the guards take him away.  
  
And the other boys could only watch as another one of their companions disappear behind the tall walls, never to be seen again. No one asked why, no one ever talked about it, but deep inside they knew...

==========

Amber eyes surveyed its surroundings, prying to find a trace of the stoic captain. Rei had let his curiosity get the better of him, after seeing his fellow comrade leave so abruptly from their training session, especially when the break was only for an hour.  
  
(_I just know there's something going on with Kai._) The tiger mused silently to himself, while he continued to pursue his captain's route. Anyone else would find it incredibly difficult to follow the slate-haired boy, not only did he walk fairly quickly, he almost blended in with the crowds, letting the people around him form a barrier. But not for this raven-haired boy, Rei had stealth, speed and agility, just a few of his cat-like abilities. He knew that Kai had a very high alert sense and would probably detect him if he went too close, therefore, Rei also used the crowd to his advantage, along with his capabilities. Hoping it would be enough for Kai to not notice him.  
  
After fifteen minutes, the slate haired boy ceased his footsteps and halted in front of a particularly tall building. Kai looked up at the building, observing its height, before he tightened his grip on Dranzer and entered the building with a swift pace. Roughly twenty seconds later, Rei too stopped ahead the building, golden orbs peered inside the building his captain just went in.  
  
(_What's Kai doing at a place like this?_) Rei pondered, but without a second thought, also stepped inside.  
  
Upon reaching the interior of the structure, Rei could only describe the place with one word, large. The entrance hall was well decorated and appeared very business like. A huge chandelier hung from the high ceiling, its many transparent, crystal like components suspended from larger parts. While as the floor was covered with magnificent marble tiles, and you could hear the sound of black shoes tapping on the even surface. A large information desk was situated on the right hand side of the entrance hall, business men and women passed to and fro, inquiring the administration officers. On the right side were some expensive looking couches, there was even a chaise lounge. Several recliners were also placed there, its occupants busy discussing business matters. Lastly in the centre, was a nicely crafted marble artwork, which lead to a smaller hallway where eight elevators were situated.  
  
Rei however, didn't take note of anything that was around him, all that mattered to him then was to find Kai. His golden irises searched the hall, in an attempt to locate his captain. It was difficult, there were people walking around everywhere, and Rei could hardly keep track of his fellow comrade. The boy was about to renounce his search and return to the hotel, and there it was...   
  
Two tones of blue and a trace of white twinkled just before the elevator door closed.  
  
That was all the tiger needed.  
  
(_KAI!_)   
  
Sprinting over, the raven-haired boy tried to catch up with his captain, but it was too late. The elevator doors have closed. Rei immediately pushed the buttons nearest to him, trying to catch another elevator, before he lifted his gaze. -2...5...13...- numbers on the black screen located above the elevator continued to increase, an idea sprang to Rei's head.  
  
(_If I can note down what levels this elevator stops in, then I'll be able to find Kai! He must be at one of those levels!_)  
  
Determination shone on the tiger's golden orbs.

==========

Kai stood with his hands in his pockets, staring into the city of Kyoto below him. The rooftop of a tall building was always a peaceful place in the middle of a big city, even though it wasn't the best, it would do now. His gaze fixed on the capital underneath him, everything and everyone seemed so insignificant up here, so small, so helpless.  
  
Kai snorted (_Thousands of people, simple-minded, all of them, just pathetic._)  
  
The slate-haired boy sighed, then directed his gaze away from the city below to the far horizon. The sun was presently clouded, and he had a good view of quite some distance. It was a beautiful vision, even Kai admitted to himself, outlines of several mountains were vaguely distinguishable, even though it was midday already, the crest of the mountains were still hazy and misty, creating an illusion of the eye, it was a heavenly scene. Kai mentally noted to himself that this was a place that he would come back to, who would have thought such a scene could be seen here? Sure it wasn't the most magnificent sight, but it was still breathtaking.   
  
At that moment Kai's ears picked up a faint sound. Nobody would have heard the noise, but Kai could, he was trained to be like that, alert, furtive and on guard at all times.

--- _Flashback_ ---

"To be the best, you need to be strong both physically and mentally." a man instructed, " You are here to become warriors, to be unsurpassable, to test your limits, the stronger you are, the stronger you blade and beast will be. Understand?!"  
  
"YES SIR!"  
  
The boys were taken into a virtual world constructed by computers. Using the latest technologies, they would be placed in a stimulated environment designed for their training needs, places such as jungles, deserts and all sorts of remote locations, where they would face danger and resolve in whatever ways possible. It was a test of physicality and mentality, and not everyone could take it.   
  
"Be aggressive and ruthless to all your obstacles, don't let emotions get in your way, they will make you weak, and you are not allowed to be weak! Remember, you're dangerous, emotionless and you ARE the best!" the cold voice sounded once more before the boys were taken away for their training in locations desired by their instructors.  
  
That was only one of their many training programs.

==========

Kai snapped out of his own pool of thoughts when he heard another minute noise.  
  
(_Why do I get the feeling that this is Rei? Strange boy, also a very observant one._) Kai mused silently.  
  
The tiger had tracked his captain down to the last place possible, the rooftop. Slowly opening the door, trying hard not to make any noise, the raven-haired boy stepped out and instantly started to survey the site for any signs of his comrade's whereabouts. Soon enough, Rei spotted the slate-haired boy standing with his back facing him. Not wanting to acknowledge his presence to the other boy, Rei slowly proceeded to close the metal gate noiselessly, then carefully and gradually, tiptoed closer towards Kai.  
  
"Why did yo follow me Rei?" Kai's voice broke the silence the tiger had tried so hard to maintain.  
  
"Kai! How did you know it was me?!" Rei's tone was a mixture of amazement and disappointment.  
  
"Anyone could have guessed," Kai's reply was as icy as ever.  
  
"You're not angry at me, are you?" Rei asked again, hoping his captain wasn't mad at him for following.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Er... so why did you come here?" the tiger continued.  
  
"Come over here Rei," Kai commanded rather than asking.  
  
The request seemed somewhat random, but Rei complied anyhow. Taking a few strides, Rei stopped when he stood next to Kai, directing his gaze in the direction Kai was staring at.  
  
"Wow!" was the only word that came out of Rei's mouth as soon as he witnessed the spectacular view obtained from his location, " Kai, this is beautiful... is that why you came here for? Just to get away from your busy routine to relax and acquire peace?"  
  
"Yes." Kai mumbled. (_Hn, I guess that he might understand better than those airheads do. Or perhaps I could do with some company._)  
  
[You achieve alone, you don't need anybody's aid, you need no one, you're a lone wolf...]  
  
"Kai?"  
  
"Yes?" the slate-haired boy grunted, not liking the disruption of his thoughts at all.  
  
"You seem to have a lot on your mind lately, are you okay?" Rei asked softly, concerned nevertheless.  
  
(_Damn, he's good at reading people, well I'll make sure he doesn't do that again. But it's been so long... since I had a friend... maybe... WAIT! What were you thinking Kai?! He's not your friend, you don't have any friends, he's just another blader in your stupid team!_)  
  
"I asked if you were okay Kai, Kai?" Rei questioned once again, seeing his captain didn't respond.  
  
"Of course I'm fine! What makes you think that there's something wrong with me?" Kai yelled suddenly, a little louder than he had intended to.  
  
"Oh... nothing really... I just noticed that you seemed a little bothered... so I thought..." Rei's voice dropped, and so did his gaze.  
  
(_Oh great Kai, now you just made him upset._) Kai mused, (_Humph. Now I care how he feels, just great._)  
  
"Look, I'm fine, there's nothing you should be worried about. And you suppose to be eating lunch right now, you're not going to get another break till dinner and don't think I'll give you extra time just because you followed me here."  
  
(_Kai sure cares for us, a lot more than he lets on in fact, even if it is in his own indifferent way._) Rei took another step and was now face to face with the slate haired boy. The two boys were standing barely an inch apart, both could feel each other's body heat radiating. Golden eyes observed scarlet ones as Rei fixed his gaze on Kai, looking intently at the taller boy in front of him.  
  
"I said it before and I'll say it again Kai, you can trust us and tell us what's wrong. We're you're friends and team mates, whether you like to admit it or not, and you know what friends do? They talk and listen to each other, we're here to help you Kai, not hurt you, you'll have to believe in us." Rei's lips barely moved, but Kai could hear every single word due to their proximity.  
  
Kai was confused, for the first time in quite a while actually. Why is it so the more he tries to push these people away from him, the more they keep coming back? It was something that Kai wasn't use to, something new. He could feel the raven-haired boy's hot breath trickle on his neck, he could see clearly the determination shown on the tiger's golden orbs. Somewhere deep down in his heart, if he still had one left, Kai wanted something, he wasn't sure what he wanted, but it was something that he never experienced in his childhood, something his instructors and trainers so desperately tried to crush it out of him. But he wasn't going to let that take over him now, not now. Kai turned away from Rei, he didn't like it when things he could not understand happens, and Rei's actions were such.  
  
"You don't know... you won't understand," Kai stated.   
  
"And how would you know? Try me?" Rei retorted.  
  
"I don't know if you would understand this, but... I was raised to show no emotions at all," Kai spoke in a low tone.  
  
"Well I kinda figured that out, from the way you acted," golden eyes flickered as its owner responded.  
  
"Hn." Kai began to walk slowly, sauntering across the rooftop. Rei mimicked his captain's actions, the two boys just walked, neither one spoke for a while, just enjoying the moment of silence that was granted to them, while many thoughts ran through their heads.  
  
(_I always suspected that Kai had been raised up rather unpleasantly, and I don't blame him for trying to distance everybody, but I didn't expect him to actually tell me, it must have been a big step for him._) Rei pondered, (_It's a good thing that he's starting to trust me more, I don't want to blow up the friendship I've maintained with him now._)  
  
"Rei..." Kai grunted.  
  
"Uh huh?" Rei was listening closely for anything Kai had to say now.  
  
"Emotions are only another invitation for pain to me."  
  
...  
  
(_Kuso! How could I let myself lose control so easily and tell him that?! He doesn't need to know, nor does he want to. My problems are mine and MINE only, and nobody should be burdened with them but me, only me._)  
  
There was no turning back now.  
  
...  
  
Rei stopped in his tracks upon hearing Kai's words, he noticed his captain's tone was still accustomed with impassiveness, yet it sounded sincere, very sincere indeed. Kai mimicked his team mates actions, and stood beside Rei. He fixed his gaze on the younger boy next to him, searching for any signs of astonishment or even disgust, but he found none. Instead, he found a pair of amber eyes showing mixed emotions, and a very concerned Rei. Slowly, the slate haired boy looked away, not anticipating what was going to happen next.  
  
Seeing his captain turn away from him, Rei lifted an arm and gingerly placed it on Kai's shoulder, as if comforting the boy.  
  
Kai suddenly turned around and glared at Rei, hissing at the contact made by the other boy. He didn't like it when people touched him, in all his memories, only his instructors and trainers ever touched him, and they definitely didn't bring any pleasant reminiscences.  
  
The raven haired boy quickly lifted his arm up again seeing Kai's reaction, but his eyes never left Kai's. Amber and scarlet continued to stare into each other's depths silently.  
  
Then the tiger presented a smile, a genuine one, flashing his unmistakable fangs.  
  
"Kai... I might not understand how you feel, but there's something I want to tell you. Emotions are not something we can control, it lays deep within each and everyone of us, some waiting to be discovered, waiting to be lit up. It burns inside us, it consumes us. True, emotions can lead to pain and sorrow, but only if we choose to, the choice is yours." Rei spoke directly to Kai, his gaze never left the older boy in front of him.  
  
The one spoken to decided not to give a response.  
  
"I also know... that this isn't easy for you either," The raven haired boy continued.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Just start with something small, something trivial, like speaking up more and just try to be more sociable around us, around me."  
  
"I don't get a say in this do I?" Kai arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Nup!" the tiger responded joyfully, " Oh yeah and you should say thank you when people help you."  
  
"Fat chance." Kai smirked.  
  
(_I'm not sure if this is a good idea, but I guess as long as I maintain control over my actions and emotions, there can be no harm._) Kai mused while the two boys started to head back down, and back to the park for training that afternoon.  
  
Rei had a grin plastered on his face all through their journey back to the hotel, while Kai remained impassive once more.

**tbc...**

==========

A/N: Please review, I crave your comments.  



End file.
